


Another Life

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Stud-yBuddies [3]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Dealer/Client AU, Depressing, Drug Dealer, Implied Character Death, M/M, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot:  “I felt his warm breath on my face for the last time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while so I decided to write it up. I just had major feels and had to write it, they must live together! This is going to be the second most depressing thing you have ever read; just warning you ;)   
> Enjoy!

Steven POV.

I looked at the flat; I couldn’t stay here not without him.

I missed him far too much.

I looked at the sofa for the last time, I had a flashback;

We were sitting on the sofa, Luke brought a drink over.

“Thanks.” I said, he leant in towards me, I felt his warm breath on my face; for the last time.

Our last kiss.

Our last time together.

Our last everything.

He brought the coke out, I passed this time, I should have taken it!

Why didn’t i?

The flashback went away.

I looked at the whole flat; this would be my life without him;

Alone

Lonely,

Sad

This way it, my life. Now, without him.

I didn’t want this life without him.

Never without him.

Goodbye. I see you in another life.

Hopefully the next one.

I put the letter down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
